Soul Reaper Born
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo is born with great power as a soul reaper, he's taken to soul society because he poses a danger to his family. Ichigo goes to protect his family. Ichigo begins learning kido and works hard to become a fine soul reaper. Warning Yaoi, Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like lemons please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Soul Reaper Born

Ichigo is born with great power as a soul reaper, he's taken to soul society because he poses a danger to his family. Ichigo goes to protect his family.

Chap 1 Taken

When Ichigo was born he had great spiritual pressure. He could see spirits and Ichigo found ways to help them move on even without a zanpakuto. He was 9 years old when a hollow first attacked him. Ichigo had been walking home from school, he asked his mom to let him walk home by himself so she could take care of Karin and Yuzu.

The hollow did in fact kill Ichigo's human body, it had been so fast Ichigo hadn't realized it happened, when his spirit was released the backlash of spirit energy killed the hollow. Ichigo not realized he died continued on home. When he got there his parents realized something was wrong immediately. Masaki hugged her son as Isshin went to find his body. "Mommy what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." Ichigo didn't understand, not until his father returned with his body. It was a clear hollow attack and if Ichigo had been a normal human he would have been lost to them forever, but the shinigami part of him had awakened.

"Can't I just go back into my body?" Ichigo asked, an innocent question but heart breaking none the less.

"No the chain has been severed and your body is cold you can never…" Masaki couldn't say anymore as she choked back a sob.

"There still is another way, we go to Urahara and get him a gigai. He can still live a normal life." Isshin said.

"That's right Urahara-san he can help us." Masaki said.

Ichigo didn't know who Urahara was, but his parents seemed to think he could help. "I will take care of things, Ichigo you should go to bed and rest." Isshin carried his son's former body away and buried him in a proper burial.

Ichigo went to bed thinking everything would be ok tomorrow, he was wrong.

Isshin Masaki and Ichigo had gotten ready to visit Urahara, but when they opened the door to leave Head Captain Yamato was standing there. "Isshin Kurosaki, so this is where you have been."

Isshin fell back in shock. "H-h-h-h-head Captain! Why are you here?!"

"I see your manners have not improved." Yamato entered the home and stared down at the little boy with orange hair. "So this is your son, his power is truly impressive for one so young."

Masaki pulled her son to her. "Please leave we need to get my son help."

"That is precisely why I am here, to help. The boy is in grave danger here in the human world, he must come to Soul Society."

"No you can't take my boy." Masaki said.

"We must, he needs proper training. In his current state even with a gigai he will not only put himself in danger but everyone around him." He looked to Ichigo. "Without training your family will be in danger."

"Do not talk to my son like that!" Isshin snapped.

"If I become stronger, I can protect my family?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo no!" Masaki held him tighter.

"Yes but you must agree to serve until your 21st birthday then you can return to your family."

"Fine I agree." Ichigo said. "But while I serve my family will be protected no harm must come to them."

"Agreed."

"Ichigo you don't have to do this!" Isshin said.

"I know but I must." Ichigo hugged his mom goodbye. "I'll be ok mom, I want to keep you safe."

"Oh Ichigo…" Masaki cried.

A gate opened up and Yamamoto led Ichigo away. Ichigo turned to take one last look of his family. He had a lot of sadness in his eyes, but he had to do this. If there were more creatures out there like the one who killed him he would have to be stronger.

Ichigo entered the academy and was slowly taught sword skill and began studying kido.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like lemons please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Soul Reaper Born

Ichigo is born with great power as a soul reaper, he's taken to soul society because he poses a danger to his family. Ichigo goes to protect his family.

Chap 2 Academy Days

Ichigo trained hard in the academy. In terms of skill with a sword Ichigo excelled, all his teachers and fellow students were impressed. Ichigo took classes with Renji, Kira, Rukia and Momo. Shuuhei was in the class ahead of them.

While Renji struggled controlling the basic kido, and Momo excelled at it, Ichigo went deeper. He combed the library and learned kido that most captains were unable to learn. Most were believed to be dangerous to learn but Ichigo worked hard and even managed to use them without an incantation.

Renji considered Ichigo a rival. He thought he was in love with Rukia and was doing all this extra training to impress her. Renji couldn't see that Ichigo had absolutely no interest in Rukia or any other girl for that matter.

Kira and Ichigo even practiced healing techniques. Ichigo's goal of becoming stronger was inspiring to Kira and the two became close friends.

Ichigo requested a class advancement test. If he passed the test he'd be taking the same classes as Shuuhei and he'd be one step closer into becoming a full fledged soul reaper.

The other students assembled to watch the test. Ichigo would be facing soul reapers skilled in the art of kido, he would not be allowed to use his sword and only be allowed to use kido. He had to beat all six reapers if he wanted to pass. Not only had other students come to watch but a few captains as well. Byakuya, Ukitake, Shunsui, Aizen, Gin, and Unohana.

"An advanced placement test we haven't had one of those in awhile." Ukitake said.

"Indeed I'm surprised the head captain isn't here." Shunsui said.

"This looks like it will be a wonderful match." Unohana said with a bright smile.

"Let's just see if he passes." Byakuya said.

Aizen kept his eyes trained on Ichigo.

"Are you ready Ichigo Kurosaki?" The test proctor asked.

"I am." Ichigo said and the soul reapers surrounded him.

"Ohhh Ichigo's gonna get it now." Renji said with a grin.

"Shut it Renji. Go Ichigo!" Rukia cheered.

"You can do it Ichigo!" Kira shouted shocking everyone at his outburst. Kira blushed and sank in his seat.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted.

"Byakurai!" Three of the opponents shouted firing a blast of lightning. Ichigo used Flash step and dodged the attack.

Ichigo appeared in front of one of his opponents. "Hado: Claw of the Dragon!" Fire formed around the boy's hand and he punched the enemy, a massive explosion sent the male flying covered in burns.

"That kido, impressive!" Ukitake said.

"And he used Flash Step as well, this kid is quite skilled." Shunsui said with a grin.

-x-

"Where did he learn that!?" Renji shouted.

"Ichigo's studying really paid off you could learn a thing or two from him Renji." Rukia said with a grin.

-x-

Aizen and Byakuya were watching this fight with even more interest. That kido wasn't forbidden but because it was a close range spell and could cause blowback it wasn't taught in a regular class.

However Ichigo had perfected it, because of his unique reitsu Ichigo covered himself in a thin veil of reitsu shielding himself from the blast. Ichigo smirked. "One down."

"You brat!" One of the opponents shouted. "Red Flame Cannon!"

"Grand Turtle Armor!" Ichigo raised his hand and created a barrier in the form of a turtle shell dome. It blocked all the red flame cannons with ease. "Hado: Fangs of the Tiger!" Ichigo dispelled his barrier and released a massive blast of lightning from his hand. The lightning fired wide and caught two of his opponents. The cried out as their bodies were assaulted by powerful lightning strikes. They fell to the ground completely knocked out.

-x-

"Both the Grand Turtle Armor and the Fangs of the Tiger. He performed both with great focus and with such skill." Ukitake praised.

"It's not easy to learn these kido, most of these require a lot of power and can be dangerous to use. He's taken them and found ways to use them in the best way. I may ask head captain to add him to my squad with skills like that." Shunsui said.

"This is just a training test, it is much different in the battle field." Byakuya snapped.

"Oh is someone jealous, I heard rumors you yourself tried to learn the Fang of the Tiger and you were not able to." Gin said with a smirk.

-x-

The Great Turtle Armor is a great barrier spell however it requires a lot of reitsu to make, and the spell does not last long like other barriers. However Ichigo figured out a better use of it, by dispelling it before the shield times out he can draw the reitsu back into him. It took many hours to perfect this technique.

The Fang of the Tiger was a powerful offensive technique, it was useful against larger hollows but the amount of power it took was not productive in battle. In truth Ichigo could fire 2 without out him losing too much power, Ichigo learned that the technique was actually better suited taking out large numbers then larger opponents. So he adjusted the fighting style of it.

-x-

Only 3 more opponents and Ichigo would pass his test. "You're tough kid. It looks like we can't go easy on you. Geki!" A spell cast on Ichigo and a red glowing energy bound him.

"It's over." Renji said with a grin.

Ichigo kept his head down. "Not good enough!" Ichigo released his reitsu the power overflowed and broke the spell. The force of his reitsu was felt all across the room. "Now Hado: Wings of the Gryphon!" A circle of wind appeared around Ichigo and with a flick of his wrist he sent the ring spreading out sweeping out it caught the three remaining opponents and sent them flying back hard.

The match was over and Ichigo had passed his test. Now he did something no one expected. "Tears of the Phoenix!" The spell conjured 6 red glowing orbs full of healing energy they flew off and healed his opponents completely.

Wings of the Gryphon was a weak spell, it wasn't used cause it's offensive power did not balance with the amount of reitsu put in. It's over all destructive power was similar to that as Sho.

Tears of the Phoenix a powerful healing spell, the bad part was that it turned the damage healed on the user.

"He is a kind soul indeed, sorry Captain Shunsui if this boy goes to anyone's squad it will be mine." Unohana got up.

Among the observers Shuuhei was in the audience. 'So this boy will be joining my class huh, he's certainly interesting.' Shuuhei thought and walked off.

Ichigo was one step closer but his days in the academy are far from over.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Kira

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Secrets

Ichigo stumbled off and headed for the locker room. Kira got up and snuck off after him.

"Ichigo was really cool out there." Rukia said and Renji grumbled.

"He wasn't that cool." Renji got up and walked off.

"Don't feel bad Renji, Ichigo's smart and strong and handsome don't feel jealous." Rukia said dreamily.

Renji's face heated up and he growled in anger.

-x-

Ichigo sat down on one of the benches in the locker room and groaned. His body was aching all over. He tried to remove his training clothes but found it difficult to move. "You really are an idiot you know that." Kira said making himself known.

"Hey Kira." Ichigo said and winced as his body ached.

"You had to go and show off and use that technique , you know the medical team was standing by." Kira said walking over to him.

"Sorry I had a theory to test out. Wanna help me with this?" Ichigo asked tugging on his shirt a bit. Kira blushed a bit and then sighed.

"Fine. What theory were you testing out?" Kira said coming over to Ichigo and helping him remove his training clothes.

"Turns out the secret of the tears of the phoenix is it cuts the damage thrown back on the user in half when it's damage you inflicted on the opponent. It's a technique used for training."

"Half is still a lot idiot!" Kira said as he pulled off the upper clothing. He smacked Ichigo on the shoulder and Ichigo hissed in pain.

"Hey I'm injured here ow!" Ichigo yelped.

"Yeah who's fault is that?" Kira began to heal Ichigo his hands glowed green as he moved them over Ichigo's body.

"You worry too much." Ichigo said with a smile.

"You make me worry." Kira said with a blush as he rubbed Ichigo's back.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said and grabbed Kira's hand. "I don't want to make you worry." He turned around and the two shared a kiss.

"Hmm!" Kira moaned into the kiss and hugged Ichigo to him. The kiss deepened and Kira shuddered with need.

Ichigo removed Kira's upper clothing and embraced his boyfriend.

-x-

The two had been close for a long time, it had been a trip to the hot spring after a grueling exam that sealed their relationship. Kira got a look at Ichigo's naked body and had gotten aroused.

Kira thought Ichigo would be angry, he never expected Ichigo to kiss him, or for the teen to grab his arousal and pump him to release. Kira returned the favor tenfold he got down on his knees and sucked Ichigo's cock. Ichigo's moans filled the empty bathhouse, Ichigo came into Kira's mouth and Kira couldn't swallow all of Ichigo's potent seed.

In the weeks that followed their bond grew more and more. They kept it a secret from everyone but Kira was ok with that. He had to admit it was kinda hot sneaking into Ichigo's room every night, and no they didn't have sex all the time Kira was just happy to be held by Ichigo.

-x- End Flashback-x-

Ichigo lowered Kira's pants and freed the blonde's arousal. He wiggled out of his just enough to free his own hard cock. "Wait Ichigo at least let me heal you completely."

"It's fine, you know I heal quickly anyway." Ichigo said and lifted Kira up, hooking his arms underneath the blonde's legs and aimed his cock at Kira's waiting hole. Ichigo smirked and Kira blushed.

Kira threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as he was filled with Ichigo's cock. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and moaned as his sweet spot was struck with each thrust. Kira's cock bounced with each thrust slapping between their stomachs. "Oh Ichigo so good Ichigo!"

"Still so tight, you fit me perfectly Kira-chan." Ichigo purred and licked the blonde's neck.

"Per…vert ahhh!" Kira moaned.

"Yeah but you love me anyway right." Ichigo moaned thrusting into Kira faster.

"Ahh yes!" Kira moaned and he dug his nails into Ichigo's back as he found his release. His cum splashed between their bodies. Kira's clenching heat brought Ichigo over the edge and he came deep into Kira's body. Ichigo fell back onto the bench keeping Kira in his lap.

"Love you Kira!" Ichigo said into the blonde's ear.

"I love you to Ichigo." Kira panted out.

-x-

Unknown to the two males their little fun was spotted. Renji had come down to give Ichigo a piece of his mind, he never expected to walk in on his two classmates going at it like horny bunnies. The other thing he didn't expect was that he got hard from watching them. 'Shit shit shit shit shit shit!' Renji ran off as best he could with a hard on rubbing against the inside of his pants. 'I can't believe it!'

-x-

The two got cleaned up and dressed. "Ichigo I'm going to work hard. I won't be left behind."

"I know your strong Kira, I know you will be a strong soul reaper." He kissed Kira on the cheek and returned to his room. Kira smiled. 'Ichigo believes in me I won't fail.' Kira returned to his room and began to study.

To be continued


End file.
